Kirche no Tsukaima
by NekoKuruki
Summary: A boy is summoned from his world to Halkegenia, nope not by Louise, by Kirche! Oh boy the mess that will happen...Well it might not be so bad... Rated T for language! Also, NO LEMON! I am way to young to be writing stuff like that! Maybe in the future I'll rewrite this so its better then it is now .3.


A/N: Hi guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, a bunch of stuff come up and one thing lead to another. I'm still working on my other fanfiction, Ocelot's tail, because my friend decided it was to much work and bailed out on me...Also you guys have been asking me to put things like line breaks in the story, well here's why I haven't done any of those. I use an iPad to type these, not a computer. Well I hope you enjoy this new story I'll be writing and I'm gonna be using my brother's character, Ikai! Thanks for all your support and I hope for you guys to keep on giving suggestions on things I should do!

Chapter one-

"Where the hell am I?!"

Ikai was running from the group of twenty six-teen bullies chasing him. He could make easy work of them and save the hassle but he's already in enough trouble so he decided not to. When he finally got to his house he went straight to his room, which was filled with swords from assorted games and anime, and jumped straight onto his computer to play the video games he bought that he's been dying to play. When the game launches and he's about halfway through the tutorial he hears a warping sound coming from his living room. He grabbed the set of SAO swords he had on a rack and headed to said room. He's usually home alone until six O, clock when Kuruki gets back from staying at the library and reading all the manga and their mom doesn't come back till two hours after. He walked into the living room to see a giant green sphere hovering above the coffee table. He immediately got his emergency messenger bag and strapped it on, then head back into the living room. He got a small throwing knife that he didn't really care about out of the bag and threw it at the sphere, just for it to go straight through it! He decided to poke it, but that was his mistake...It expanded the swallowed his hand, sucking him into it until he was inside of it. All of a sudden he was falling from the sky and landed on the ground briefly after!

"Oh my! How did I summon a Plebian!?" Asked a strong, yet feminine voice in a confused tone. "What?! I summoned one as well!?" Yelled a young, kinda annoying voice. I look around to see two girls with wooden wands and surprised expressions on their faces. One was tall with slightly tanned skin and a long fire red hair reaching to her knees. The other was small with bubblegum pink hair and looked like a little girl, but she was probably older than she looks. After that I look to my left to see a guy in a blue and white hoodie who looks scared out of his mind. "W-where am I...?" I ask looking around, the guy beside me clearly being in the exact same situation as me because he was doing the same. "Well I'll take this one, Louise you can have him." The tall one said, patting my head. "Welcome to Tristain, Halkegenia." I scrunch up my face in confusion "Wait, what?" She just laughs and hugs me "Aww...Your so tiny and cute!" I face palm myself sigh, surely I'm just dreaming. I probably fell asleep. I break free from the persons grasp and sock myself in the stomach. Nope, not a dream. "Who are you people, and why am I he-" right before I'm finished with my sentence I'm cut off by her lips connecting to mine, I break it apart right away and dash backwards. After that my left arm starts glowing and stings like hell "Gaaaah! What's wrong with my arm?!" She giggles again "Oh, I just finished our contract! Your my familiar now." I look over to the other guy and the same things happening to him, except he fell unconscious from the glowing arm part. "Ok, well I guess it's time for introductions. I'm Ikai, you are...?" "Oh your right, I'm _Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbst. But you can just call me Kirche." She laughs at my expression when I hear her name. "Do all of you people have names like that?!" She laughs even harder at that, I sigh "Nevermind..." I reach for my waist and thankfully enough my bag is still there with everything I had. She stops laughing and pats my back "Well, looks like I have a funny familiar! But that's not what matters...I need to see you in battle, but since you just got here I'll wait till tomorrow." After that chat I had with Kirche, an old man comes out of a crowd. "Ok students, class is dismissed! Go back to your dorms. Also, don't forget just because it's the weekend that you have a test first day you come back!"_

 _Kirche groans "Ugh...I hate tests...Well let's head back to my room." I nod and follow her through one tower to her room. "Well since I didn't expect to have another human as a familiar you have to sleep there..." She points to a pile of hay on the ground. "As long as I don't get any lice or something I'll be fine." Kirche looks at me confused "What's a 'Lice'?" I laugh and then lay down on the hay pile "Nevermind, just ignore it." I go through my bag and all I have are the two SAO swords, a bunch of explosives and ranges weapons, a pistol, a pair of headphones, and my phone/tablet with its solar charger. Kirche looks over curiously "What is that?" She asked pointing to the phone tablet thing "It's something call a phone, it allows communication from long distances. But you can play games on it." I put everything back in my bag "It's something from my world, it's very advanced technology." I lay my head on the hay and yawn "Well I'm getting tired, night..." She looks surprised "H-hey you have to wait till I'm done with you!" I lay there "Or what...? You'll get a whip and beat me with it...?" I slowly fall asleep afterwards._

 _A/N: I know...it's bad...But for some reason I write these at like 3 in the mourning ok?_


End file.
